Vampire
A Vampire is a common creature in folklore and mythology but is most recognized for its Slavic origin. They appear mainly in horror movies and books. They have been said to be able to take the form of bats, though this is not always the case. Sunlight is often considered dangerous to a vampire. However, this may simply be related Porphyria, a disease that Count Vlad Dracula is believed to have suffered from. Turning The transformation from human to vampire is the sharpest and sometimes only memory vampires have of their human life. First a human is bitten and venom produced by glands in the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream via the bite wound. The time it takes for the human to turn depends on how much venom is in the bloodstream and how close it is to reaching the heart; it could take anyware from two days to just a few hours. During which time, the turning human endures a painful burning which begins where the human was bitten and eventualy takes a great toll on the turning human's head as the venom circulates throughout the body and begins meeting itself in the heart, burning the viens and arteries and saturating cells as it goes. The venom moves slower than blood because it is thicker and each beat of the heart can only push it so far. As the transformation ends, the venom will finally meet itself in the heart. By this time, all the viens and arteries have burned away and the heart stops beating. The venom then produces a venomous lubricant that cunsumes and replaces the chemical composition of the body and saturates every cell in the body as the turning is completed. Appearance Vampires are inhumanly beautiful, some even, to an angelic extent. They are radiant with love, romance and sexuality with flawless pale skin that sparkles in sunlight, long eyelashes, full lips, well built muscles, firm round breasts(females), dark/black long shining hair, perfectly shapen skelatal structure including teeth, and clear eyes with vivid red irises that glow in darkness. Mortals are nearly unable to resist vampires and almost always fall in love/lust with a vampire with a single glance. Their resemblance to their mortal self depends on their level of appeal as a mortal; if they were attractive, they will bear some resemblance to their mortal life as only their natural beauty has been inhanced, though if they were ugly, unatractive, and/or disgusting, their angelic beauty would bear no relation to their repulsive mortal self. Their diomond durability gives them resemblence to statues or sculptures while standing still. Physiology During and after their transformation, their beuty is perfected; their cells are saturated and become diomond durable; their veins and arteries are burned; their chemical composition is consumed and replaced by venom; their heart stops beating; skeloten, includin teeth, is reshapen to fit their beauty and curing them of all skeletal and dental flaws, such as malocclusion; vocal cords are thickined and strengthned causing their voice to become alluring, melodic and seductive; fat and loose skin is depleted from their body, and their breath and scent, which is their venom, becomes aluring to both mortals and other vampires. Their senses are sharpend to a razor's edge and they are cured of any and all sensory defects including deafness, blindness, numbness, blured vision, and tinnitus. All their body's natural chemical prosseses have been replaced by the venom; it wets their eyes allowing them to move in their sockets and pools in their mouth. Their saturated cells have become diomond hard and reflective, though to other vampires and mortals who have close physical interaction with vampires, it is smooth and soft. The venom has coated and seeped into the brain curing them of all mental illnesses and granting them great inner strength. Powers & Abilities Vampires are far superior to mortals, physical or otherwise, and possess many unique powers and abilities that evolve over time. These powers provide them with the benefits of their curse. Strength Vampires are much stronger than mortals. While how strong they are varies slightly from individual to induvidual. Vampires can control their strength level, ranging from intimate or close contact and interaction with mortals to throwing a vehicle through a brick wall with only their bare hands without effort. They have been seen tipping over trailers, uprooting trees, snapping branches and necks, smashing and breaking stone, tearing a grown man apart, hurling grown men across great distances, tearing off limbs, crushing and bending steel, ripping metal doors of hindges, stopping a speeding van with one hand leaving a dent in the metal, crushing phones and steel locks, holding mortals off the ground by the throut, and ripping out throuts. Dracula has the strength of twenty strongmen. Speed In order to chase down even the fastest of running prey, vampires have superhuman speed. Like strength it varies from different vampires by both their age and diet and could range from 90 to 190 mph in vampires younger than 99 years. Vampires are able to catch up with prey like a deer in a matter of minutes and move so fast that they seem as blurs of motion. They can cover long distances and even flit into other states in a short ammount of time. They can move at teleportation-like speeds and no mortal can catch or outrun them. Their speed is not limited to running; their average movements, reflexes, and reactions can happen instantly and vampires have been seen to sidestep bullets fired at them from point blank. Durability Vampires are more durable than diomond and have nearly invulnerable skin; bullets, blades, car crashes all deflect off their skin. Sliver weapons can harm them but the wound will heal in seconds. Animalism Vampires have a very powerful connection with nature and animals; they can comunicate with nocturnal animals including crows, bats, wolves, bears, rats, ect. Over time, assume the properties of nocturnal giant bat-like humaniods. Senses Vampires have perfect superhuman senses far beyond mortal perception. *'Sight': They have night and ultraviolet vision and can see the electromagnetic spectrum. *'Hearing': They can hear a heart beat from miles away and even through walls. They can hear wispered comments from some distance away. *'Smell': They can smell blood and even emotions. They can smell alchohol and drugs in a mortal's bloodstream. Hynosis Stare into a vampire's eye, they can use it to hypnotise you. Immortality Vampires have the ability to live forever(as they are ageless).They can live millenium after millenium, without decay. They also can't be killed by conventional mortal means Weaknesses *They can be killed by exposing them to sunlight. *A wooden stake is often used as a weapon to incapacitate the undead. However, a stake through a vampire will only to cripple a vampire(for short terms). most of the times it wouldnt even peirce the skin(if a bullet or a sword cannot hurt a vampire how could a wooden stake could?). *Vampires and many other types of undead are vulnerable to fire. *Cutting off a vampire's head is often the most reliable means of killing a vampire, but then it is also the primary means of killing any immortal being. *Vampires are vulnerable to garlic as it has been a popular repellent for ages. Garlic is said have a powerful chemical that acts as an anti-toxin for the vampire venom in their blood *Silver is also said to weaken vampires as it is the metal of purity. *Crosses)(an other religous objects have often been said to be useful against vampires. However, this seems to work only if you have true faith in your religon. *Holy water can burn their skin like acid but like silver they will heal quickly. Trivia *Vampires are perhaps an Eastern analog of the more western Werewolves. In fact, in some cultures the terms are used interchangeably. Sources: Monsterpedialink title Monsterous Category:Basic Monsters